powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gale Riverlynn
Gale Riverlynn is the Avalon Knight Red Ranger for the Power Rangers: Avalon Force. He is the leader of the second generational Avalon Knights and controls the Griffin Zord. Biography Before Avalon Gale is born in Camelot Creek in August 14, 1999. His parents raised him to be respectful and very courageous. His father died in a car accident a year before his senior year in Camelot Creek High. Since his father's death, he is closer to his mom than ever. He always wants to help her if she needs that help, but she would rather have him focus on furthering his education. His dreams is to play professional sports, but senses college isn't where he wants to go if he graduates from high school. He is friends with Owen, Aubrey, Tess, and Beau, and always hangout with them at the town's local hangout spot, The Port. Becoming the Red Ranger On a normal day he is hanging out with his friends, a mysterious figure arrives, who reveals himself as Artemis. Artemis informed Gale and the others about Camelot Creek being a gateway, guardian town for the mythical land of Avalon. Artemis seeks his and the others help to become Avalon's newest generation of Avalon Knights and protect the land against the barbaric Praxisian Empire. While the others reluctantly accept the task and venture to Avalon to help Artemis, Gale remained behind. He didn't want to go because he just felt something not right. He would wait hours as he dreads his decision, and after numerous attempts from Artemis to convince otherwise. Owen finally decides to become the Red Ranger, and help lead the others to defeat Mesick the Hunter. They eventually untied their power to rid the land of the cursed mist that Praxis sent to warn them of the Empire's return. Gale continues to be reluctant towards his choice in being the red ranger, but he feels it was necessary not for his friends, but for the people of Avalon who doesn't even know him. He feels honestly his father pointed him the way. During the intense training set by Artemis, Gale and the other Rangers venture to find the Avalonian Zords, once they were awaken from their centuries-old hibernation. Being the red ranger, Gale is enspirited with the Griffin, and made it a natural fit for him to bond with the Griffin Zord. It will take him more time to understand the true values of teamwork as he selfishly went to battle against Barada and the Scratchback monster by himself. Yet after a pointed talk with Artemis, Gale learns his lesson and unite the rangers to defeat Scratchback. More Coming Soon... Physical appearance He is a African-American, known to wear a red polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Personality In the beginning he is seen selfish at times and very stubborn, but as it goes on. He's slowly understanding the values of working together with his friends and be more open-minded. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' (60 episodes); regular Red Ranger - Red Rex= Zords *Griffin Zord Arsenal *Avacard (regular morpher) *Sun Stone (enhanced morphing stone that can fuse with Excalibur) *Excalibur (The legendary sword which holds a super power) *Red Rex Rider (upgraded cycle of his Knight Rider) }} Notes *He is the first Black male to be a Red Ranger in the Talixverse; and fourth one to be designated as Red in the Power Ranger universe after R.P.M's Scott, S.P.D's Jack, and Turbo's T.J. *He is the last ranger to suit up and very reluctant into being one. *It is hinted he has feelings for Tess. *He lacks leadership in the beginning, but strengthens it as the series goes on. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Rangers Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Heroes